The Lust Charm
by MinervaEvenstar
Summary: Love Potions are illegal for creating artificial feelings, but Lust Charms make real attractions stronger. Sirius wants to know if Remus fancies him and since Remus controls urges well Sirius casts a Lust Charm on him to find out. Includes RL and SB PoV
1. Remus' PoV

**Disclaimer: **The characters aren't mine, but hopefully Rowling will let me keep them after I've tainted them with this story.

**Minerva's Note:** The first two paragraphs are a writing prompt for the Spring Challenge from BlackLupin. We were allowed to change the punctuation to suit our writing style. (For example, I added a few commas and made it two paragraphs instead of one.) However, we could not add or remove any words. Other than that, we were free to do whatever we wished for the plot. I hope everyone likes the story that I came up with!

This is a short fic that I've already finished for the challenge, so you can expect updates every few days. The next chapter will be Sirius' perspective.

**The Lust Charm**

Chapter One

_Remus' Point of View_

Remus sat on the window ledge and watched the first sunbeams breaking the horizon. It was the first day of spring. Remus loved spring. The days were getting longer and longer, which meant nights were shorter and shorter. The same was true for winter, of course, but it was cold and transformations were more painful. The sun crept higher up over the hills, and Remus smiled; soon he could spend days under the tree by the lake and study outside. The wolf in him hated being stuck indoors all winter.

The dorm was silent except for Peter's soft snores, and Remus was sure he was probably the only person in the school watching the sunrise. Well, Dumbledore might be, but he didn't really count. He sighed contently and watched the sun chasing the shadows away beyond the Forbidden Forest. Then, the silence was shattered by Sirius screaming at the top of his lungs.

"ARGH!"

Remus cringed at the peace-ruining outburst, but said nothing.

He didn't need to speak because James vocalised his sentiments for him. "What the Snitch?!" His body shot bolt upright in his four-poster, reaching for the eyeglasses and wand on his bedside table. "Did the Hufflepuffs get in here? Are they finally seeking revenge for that prank?"

Sirius snorted derisively. "As if a Hufflepuff could figure out how to get into another House." Remus marveled at how normal Sirius sounded for someone that was tangled so thoroughly in his bed curtains that he nearly resembled an upside-down mummy.

"Oh." James blinked blearily behind his lenses, the absence of his typical devious focus clearly showing that he was not meant to be awake this early. "Then, what were you imitating a banshee for?"

"I got up to take a piss, but the blanket was around my waist and holding onto me tighter than my ex-girlfriend that kept refusing to be dumped." Sirius had managed to get one leg and one arm free. They were sticking out into the air, looking rather ridiculous considering that the remainder of Sirius' body remained encompassed in scarlet velvet material.

Remus managed not to grin at the unflattering manner in which Sirius referred to his previous love interest. No, not _love_ interest; snog interest.

Sirius was continuing his explanation, "I tumbled over trying to get out of the bedclothes, and fell into the hangings." His second arm escaped, ergo he was able to release his torso, which was bare because he never slept in a shirt. He seemed to be having trouble liberating his second leg.

"Ah." James nodded. "Well, I'll leave you to it, then." He removed his glasses, lay back down, and turned away from Sirius, obviously not planning on offering Sirius assistance after he rudely awakened him for no reason.

Remus glanced at Peter's bed, which looked undisturbed and still had snores coming from it. Peter wasn't _that_ hard of a sleeper….unless he'd gotten drunk the night before. The werewolf sighed. He'd known his friends had talked about pulling out a bottle of firewhiskey after he'd gone to sleep, but he'd hoped that they hadn't actually done it. Not that one shared bottle would be enough to affect James and Sirius much, but Peter didn't hold alcohol well.

They'd waited until Remus went to bed not because they didn't want to include him, but because they knew he wouldn't want any. Remus experienced enough of losing command of his actions every full moon, and chose to not inebriate himself whilst in human form. Self-control was very important to him. He had too many secrets that he could not afford to expose. There was his lycanthropy, his tendency to weep girlishly at the deaths of characters in novels, and his attraction to a certain male friend that was currently looking deliciously sweaty as he struggled to extricate his shroud.

Remus had loved Sirius since…forever. Well, maybe that was an exaggeration, but if felt like forever. Remus' affection for his reckless, obnoxious roommate had turned from friendly to romantic as early as second year when Sirius had gotten detention for flying so high he'd reached where the oxygen got thinner. Remus had asked him why he'd done it, and naïve, twelve year-old Sirius said he'd been trying to get close enough to the moon to curse it out of the sky so it wouldn't hurt Remus anymore. Well, the werewolf had fallen right then and there, and hadn't stopped falling since.

_I hope I hit the bottom soon. Even if the landing hurts, this falling is rather exhausting._

"Bugger!" Sirius spit out a few swear words in frustration. Then, he turned, still partially upside-down, to give Remus a pleading look. "Will you help me? I'm losing circulation in my foot."

Remus mentally shook himself from his decidedly more-than-friendly thoughts and took out the wand that he conveniently had in the pocket of his robes since he'd showered and dressed for the day an hour ago. He waved it purposefully and the fabric unraveled itself from Sirius so quickly that the pureblood fell to the floor in a heap.

"Thanks," said Sirius grumpily, getting to his feet.

"You're welcome." Remus smiled and pocketed his wand again.

Sirius rolled his eyes at Remus' intentionally out-of-place politeness, and walked over to the ledge his friend was perched on. "Slide over."

'Not until you put on a shirt!' Remus wanted to shout. Instead, he moved as close to the window as he could to make room for Sirius. In spite of this, there was still minimal space, and Sirius and Remus were pressed together side by side; shoulder to shoulder and hip to hip. Remus needed to remind himself repeatedly to breathe normally.

"I was wondering if you were going to help me, or if you were going to keep sitting here staring at me," remarked Sirius conversationally.

"I wasn't staring." _Please, tell me that I wasn't staring!_ Remus silently begged any deities that might be listening.

"Were so." Sirius grinned and added, "You were imagining doing dirty things to me while I was bound and helpless like that, weren't you?"

The Prefect mentally cursed the fact that Sirius had an inherent need to flirt with everyone. Well, if he was honest with himself, Remus admitted that Sirius hadn't flirted with anyone aside from his fellow Marauders for the past six months, and Remus the most often. Remus surmised that this must be because Sirius was tired of farce relationships that consisted of no emotional attachment, which suited Remus perfectly because it meant that he didn't spend hours trying to lose himself in library books in an attempt to distract himself from the despair and jealousy that he felt. As a result of steering clear of giggly girls, Sirius - being a very sexual creature - had to make lewd suggestions to _someone_, right?

_Right,_ Remus concluded. That left the only people that Sirius presumed wouldn't take his provocations as more than a joke: his friends. Remus could understand that. What he couldn't comprehend was why Sirius singled him out the most. Perhaps it was because James tended to smack Sirius for making advances, and Peter started gagging disturbingly on his own tongue? Whatever the reasons, Remus was sure that if Sirius ever discovered that Remus wished his flirtation was genuine that he wouldn't ever speak to Remus again.

Remus couldn't allow that to happen, so he denied Sirius' lascivious accusation. "No, I was imagining you as a pirate."

"A pirate? Is that a kink of yours?" asked Sirius interestedly

Dismissing Sirius' bizarre curiosity, Remus truthfully explained, "Not really, it's just that you said 'argh!' I can imagine you as a pirate captain shouting orders at sailors as foul-mouthed as you, wearing an impractically large hat, causing chaos in villages, and hording treasure not out of material greed, but because you like how shiny it is."

"Is the mention of shininess an insult about my intelligence?" Sirius bestowed Remus with a glare of mock indignation.

Remus smirked. "It could be."

The animagus huffed, "Fine, I'll let ye get away with it, ye landlubber, as long as ye don't insult my booty." Sirius licked the tip of his index finger, placed it on the side of his arse, and made a sizzling sound to signify how 'hot' it was.

"The last thing I want to talk about is your booty, Sirius," the werewolf deadpanned.

Sirius scowled at him playfully. "Don't make me force you to walk my plank, Moony." It was Sirius' turn to smirk when Remus emitted a strange-sounding cough at the comment. "Are you interested in finding out if my wood has the sea's wet, salty taste?" When Remus made no response except for his eyes growing larger Sirius leaned closer to Remus' face. "If you're good, I'll let you be first mate. Sometimes, I'll let you do the steering and decide what happens to my booty."

Remus wanted to run away before he began blushing, but he was trapped between Sirius and the window. He turned away from Sirius in favour of gazing at the sun that had now completely risen. "I thought you had to use the loo." He was proud that his voice was calm even if he was fogging up the glass with his unsteady breath.

"Right." Before Remus realised what happened, the warmth beside him was gone and Sirius had crossed the dormitory to close the bathroom door behind him with an agitated snap.

Remus sighed. What had he done to offend Sirius? There was no sense in talking to him now, for either Sirius would get over whatever it was, or would call Remus out on it later. There was naught for Remus to do at the moment save head to breakfast.


	2. Sirius' PoV

**Disclaimer: **If Harry Potter was mine, we'd see a lot less of people running from an ugly, bald wizard, and a lot more of hot wizards having Naked Time.

Chapter Two

_Sirius' Point of View_

In the lavatory, Sirius slumped against the back of the door and groaned. _What if I'm wrong?_ he wondered dejectedly.

He and James had discussed it months ago, and they were certain by Remus' behaviour that their polite, clever friend had finally fallen for someone.

"It'll be spring soon," James had said back then. "Remus' favourite season; the time when all of the animals start making babies! Love is in the air, Padfoot!"

The difference was that James had no idea who the object of Remus' affection could be, where as Sirius had a guess. More accurately, Sirius had a prayer. He prayed that the werewolf fancied himself. When he considered how often he had caught Remus staring at him, it was a feasible assumption. He'd noticed last term that his bookish friend never dated and had a tendency to look at him instead of girls. It had made Sirius feel awkward at first, but the reason it made him uncomfortable was because he'd liked it when he assumed he shouldn't. This term, Sirius had learned to accept his longings and wanted to obtain them, or obtain_ him_ as the case may be.

Sirius knew that Remus, having a much lower opinion of himself than he ought to, would never dare to make the first move. Consequently, for half a year Sirius had been trying to initiate the beginnings of a kiss, hoping that Remus would finish the deed.

However, after going so long without results, he wondered if maybe he had misjudged Remus' emotions. After all, a minute ago he'd practically given Remus permission to suck him off and shove his cock up Sirius' arse, and the pureblood hadn't gotten anything for his efforts.

With another frustrated moan, Sirius dropped his trousers and stepped into the shower stall, using how close he'd been to Remus' succulent lips earlier as inspiration for his morning wank.

Breakfast mainly consisted of James complaining about Sirius being a dreadful alarm clock and Peter grousing about the hangover that he had. Sirius and Remus barely spoke.

The sixth years had Charms as their first lesson that day, hence the four mischief-makers took their usual seats in the back of Flitwick's classroom. Remus retrieved parchment and a quill from his bag to take notes on the lesson. James angled his body so that he could take notes on the redhead on the other side of the room. Peter slumped exhaustedly against the desk, hoping that the professor wouldn't notice him. Sirius allowed himself to ponder how Remus might feel about him.

"Today," the tiny instructor announced from atop the stack of books on the desk that he was standing on, "we will be practising Lust Charms."

"We can make someone lust after us?" a female student Sirius didn't know the name of asked eagerly. Sirius distantly wondered why she was examining him out of the corner of her eye, but the way Remus' slim-fingered hand was moving across his scroll was much more interesting than the girl, thus he was easily able to ignore her.

"No, not you, nor anything in particular. Just like a Cheering Charm only makes a person cheerful in general, not happy about something specific, so a Lust Charm only makes a person lusty in general. They will desire the same foods, activities, music, and people that they normally do. Their urges for their natural desires will simply be more intense," Flitwick explained. "Yes, Miss Prewett?"

Alice Prewett was seated beside Lily Evans with a photo of Frank Longbottom sticking out of her pocket. Sirius never referred to any two people as a 'cute couple,' but he did believe that Alice and Frank were well-matched. Although, not as well-matched as him and Remus, obviously.

Alice questioned, "When would someone use a Lust Charm?"

"Excellent question! Two points to Gryffindor!" The half-dwarf's squeaky voice reached an even higher pitch in his excitement. "Sam the Spicy was a chef in Spain. His food was popular, but he was greedy and wanted more money, so he created the Lust Charm to get his customers to buy his food more often. That's an occasion when the Lust Charm is often used; to make a desirable product gain more buyers, though often the desirable object is impractical. Understand?"

Everyone nodded as Sirius whispered to Remus, "I understand that this spell would be a great one for the bedroom. The couple is already hot for each other, and this magic would only enhance it. Would you be willing to try it, Moony?"

He was sure that Remus was biting his lower lip in that enticing way to ward off a blush. "I don't know. Some of the books say that werewolves are dangerously lusty in bed as it is."

Sirius wriggled his eyebrows and continued to speak in a low voice that he hoped sounded sexy, "Wanna find out if it's true?"

This time Remus' cheeks did turn a faint shade of pink that made Sirius' stomach squirm with pleasure. Remus _had_ to fancy him! Didn't he? "Pay attention or we'll miss the incantation."

The dog animagus cast a disinterested glance at the minute professor, who appeared to be in the middle answering another question. "…not like a Love Potion. They're illegal because they create artificial feelings, but Lust Charms only make the true attractions a person already has stronger than usual."

_True attraction? Hmm…_ A plot began to form in Sirius' mind. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice that class had ended until James tugged on his arm.

Most of the pupils from Charms were still clustered in the hall outside of the classroom chattering excitedly about what they had been taught.

"Hey, Evans," James addressed his crush, or 'obsession,' as Sirius called her. "If I cast that spell on you, then you won't be able to resist giving into your desire for me."

_Exactly! That's the plan!_ Sirius' slightly insane Black mentality announced exuberantly. _Well, not with Evans, but whatever._

Lily spun away from her friends to glare at James, her crimson curls swirling impressively around her pretty face as she did so. "If someone cast a Lust Charm on _you_, Potter, and put you in a room full of mirrors, you'd waste away until you died because you wouldn't be able to stop looking at yourself long enough to eat." Gracefully, she turned on her heel and stalked away. Her dorm mates, who liked the Marauders much more than Lily did, threw James a few apologetic looks before following their fiery friend.

"Did I say something wrong?" James asked his companions in confusion.

Remus calmly stated, "You were as charming as you normally are."

"Yeah, I bet she was secretly flattered." James grinned. "Thanks, Moony."

Sirius smirked because he knew that Remus' comment wasn't precisely intended as a compliment.

"She has a point, though," remarked Peter. "I wonder how we all really _would_ act under the Lust Charm."

Sirius surreptitiously examined Remus and smirked again because he was curious about the same thing, though his was sure that his reasons were entirely different from Peter's.

"You'd all probably like girls and Quidditch even more if that's possible," Remus drawled, opening his book to read as the foursome ambled down the corridor.

"Maybe we should get shirts that say 'I'm a Vagitarian' with pictures of broomsticks and…_you knows_ on them." Peter sniggered at his own joke.

"Yeah, and if somebody used the magic on Moony, no chocolate or books would be safe," jested James.

_Yes, Remus would be attracted to those things more, but he'd be attracted to his crush more too! _Sirius declared in mental triumph_. I am so brilliant!_

"No female parts for him," James was continuing in amusement, "we'll have to get the shirts without him."

"How do women resist the romance of the two of you?" Remus sarcastically inquired to no one in particular whilst still reading. He could look at pages instead of where he was going and not crash into anything. It was amazing, or at least Sirius thought so. "It's so very Romeo and Juliet."

"If I used the spell on Lily, she'd know I was her Romeo and she was my Juliet." James nodded confidently, though Sirius doubted the Quidditch Captain remembered much of when Remus had read the play aloud to them since James didn't find the werewolf's voice half as entrancing as Sirius did. "Hey, Pads?" he questioned suddenly. "What about you?"

Instantly, Sirius looped an arm around Remus' slim shoulders and smiled suggestively. "Moony, here, would have to be my Juliet. There's no one else I'd want touching my dagger."

James and Peter laughed when Remus shrugged Sirius off, muttering, "I've got my own dagger," but Sirius didn't miss the raised eyebrows that James directed at him amidst the cachinnation. Sometimes, Sirius wondered how much James knew about his feelings, however, he wasn't ready to bring it up. Discussing feelings wasn't a masculine habit, after all.

Pushing aside musings of James, Sirius looked at Remus. Again. "I'd love to find a sheath for this dagger of yours." Remus kept his face composed and didn't respond, though Sirius was certain the bookworm's steps had faltered for a moment. _Good, he only pushed me away because he's still holding back; not because he didn't like me on him._

Remus was such a self-controlled person that Sirius decided he'd need to cast the enchantment on Remus at least twice for it to have an effect. _Maybe three to make him extra randy!_

Even though Sirius was not at all patient, he managed to wait until a few days before the full moon to cast it because Remus had once said that it was harder for him to control himself during that time, hence Remus would be less likely to suspect anything. At first, everything progressed as Sirius anticipated.

His intellectual friend tore into his breakfast eagerly as opposed to eating with his customary perfect manners. Sirius dearly wished that he could be the peach that Remus was sucking on hungrily.

Remus had difficulty putting down the novel he was reading, and Professor McGonagall told him to put it away since he was reading during lessons instead of paying attention. Sirius found Remus' literary interest adorable and the consternation his classmates felt at hearing their Prefect get admonished highly amusing.

When Sirius put his arm around Remus during lunch, the werewolf relaxed his head upon Sirius' shoulder before catching himself and pulling away. This delighted Sirius since Remus had resisted the urge to lean against him in the past.

Sirius rested his hand on Remus' knee during Divination, and Remus' legs parted instinctively. Sirius was sorely tempted to accept the unconscious offer, but Remus shoved Sirius' hand off - flushing in what Sirius considered to be a fetching shade of magenta - when he realised what he'd done.

Everything was going according to plan, and Sirius intended on giving Remus another opportunity to kiss him that night – one which he was certain would finally be accepted - until something unexpected occurred.

The four Marauders were gaiting towards the Great Hall for dinner when they passed a group of girls. Why the so-called 'fairer sex' stood in clusters whispering and giggling, Sirius didn't know, but it happened frequently, particularly when he and James walked by. Being accustomed to it, Sirius did not deem their behaviour strange, however, Remus' reaction to them was. The lycanthrope clenched his books so tightly that Sirius heard the pages crinkling and the covers bending.

"Moony, what's wrong?" Sirius whispered in his ear. He thought that Remus would shiver lustfully, as he'd done all of the other times that day after Sirius had murmured in his ear, but he did not. He didn't seem to hear Sirius at all. "Remus?" Sirius inquired a bit more worriedly.

Remus was glaring at the girls and Sirius could feel an angry, almost violent tension coming off of the werewolf's body in waves. Remus took a step toward the girls ere stopping dead in his tracks. He gasped in horror, dropped his books, and ran in the opposite direction.

"Remus!" called James. "Where are you going?"

As soon as he disappeared out of the front doors without responding Peter picked up the fallen books. "Guess we should hold onto these for him, right?"

James nodded distractedly.

Sirius stared at Remus' discarded tomes, dazed. _What's the matter with him?_

"Well?" James demanded.

"Well what?" Peter and Sirius spoke in synchronised cluelessness.

Ignoring Peter, James glared at Sirius. "Are you going to go after him, or not?"

"Oh, right." Sirius spun around and sprinted after Remus. _Why'd he send ME? James knows something. He doesn't seem to mind it, though... _Sirius resolved to deal with that issue later or perhaps tomorrow. Remus came first.


	3. Remus' and Sirius' PoV

**Disclaimer: **The characters are not mine, but I've kidnapped them and tied them to various pieces of furniture in my bedroom. Anyone want to come over and play with us?

Chapter Three

_Remus' and Sirius' Point of View_

Remus ran outside, hoping that the fresh Spring air might clear his head. He didn't stop running until he had passed over the open grounds and gone deep into the Forbidden Forest. He had no idea what was occurring within him, but he needed to get as far away from people as possible in case he was a threat to them.

Eventually, he grew weary and sat down on the newly-grown grass, leaning his back against a tree. He bent his legs to his chest and wrapped his arms around them so that he could bury his face on his knees.

_What's happening? Is the wolf trying to take control while I'm in human form? I didn't think that was possible. Please, Merlin, tell me that it isn't possible!_ Remus' silent prayer went unanswered. He was left wondering why he'd almost given into the fleeting urge that he occasionally had to force the females that wanted Sirius to back off.

Sirius himself was another problem. Remus knew that his own actions all day long had been inviting Sirius to shag him into next Wednesday, and there wasn't any possibility that it would have_ entirely_ escaped Sirius' notice. _Why couldn't I distance myself from him the way that I usually do? I never read anything about werewolves having a time when they feel the urge to mate. It must not be a werewolf-thing; it must just be me. I'm going mad._

Something chilly and damp touched Remus' hand. He lifted his cranium and saw a black muzzle. "Hello, Padfoot," he greeted quietly, reaching out to scratch the dog behind the ear even though Sirius was the last individual that he wanted to be with at the moment.

The canine emitted a distressed sound and Sirius was in its place a moment later. "Moony, you're crying."

"I am?" Remus took his hand away from Sirius' now-human face and touched his own cheek. He studied the shininess on his fingertips that the fading light of the sunset through the trees showed him. _Well, look at that. I suppose I am_, he noted in mild surprise. Aloud, he retorted, "No, it's just raining on my cheeks."

"And here I am without my little umbrella," Sirius gave a playfully mournful sigh, though his thoughts were serious. _It's a good thing I could easily sniff him out as Padfoot_._ I wouldn't want him to be alone like this._ He ended their banter and got to the point. "Why are you upset?"

Remus gave a truly regretful sigh, for he knew that this would be difficult to explain. "I haven't been myself today. I think that I might be losing my mind."

_Hasn't he just been doing what he wanted to all day? That sounds good to me, so why the tears?_ "How so?" asked a perplexed Sirius.

"It's always harder for me to control myself before the full-moon, but that's due to stress. It isn't the wolf trying to appear or anything. Today was different. It was like…" Remus trailed off. He didn't know how to describe exactly what today was like, and he wasn't certain that he wanted to. Animals lived on their instincts. Humans had self-control; it's what separated them from the animals. It's what separated _Remus_ from animals. If he lost his self-control, then what would he be? "I don't know, but something's wrong."

_Damn, this isn't because of the charm, is it?_ Sirius said hastily, "No, no, there's nothing wrong with you; nothing more than normal. That is,_ I_ never think there's anything the matter with you, but I meant 'nothing more than normal' by your standards."

Remus almost smiled at Sirius' well-intended, but thoroughly botched-up reassurance. "Thanks, Padfoot, but you can't actually know what my standards are. Besides, it's worse than that. I want to…hurt people."

He looked as if the admission pained him, and Sirius had to admit that it surprised him. Remus was such a kind, gentle person. Remus thought cruelty should be punished, but otherwise he was never even remotely ruthless towards anyone. "Who is it that you want to hurt?" If Remus wished for them to be injured, then they must be truly evil, and Sirius would see to it personally that they got what they deserved.

The lycanthrope shook his head shamefully. "I don't want to say."

"C'mon, Moony, tell me." He moved to sit beside Remus so that he could slide an arm across Remus' shoulders and hug him close. "Lemme beat 'em up for you."

Remus curled up against the side of Sirius' body. He could smell the other boy's long hair, and his arm wrapped around Sirius' waist. Under typical circumstances, Remus would never be bold enough to cuddle like a lovesick girl, but his temptations were too strong for him to resist tonight. So strong, in fact, that they frightened him. He wished that he knew how to stop them before they made him do something stupid.

Sirius noticed how well the charm was working if Remus' snuggling was any indication, but he couldn't smile whilst Remus was unhappy. Remus had to let him know who the perpetrators were so he could make them suffer for saddening his beloved werewolf. "Tell me," he repeated, this time with his mouth persuasively against Remus' ear.

Remus trembled, half from arousal and half from anxiety. Did Sirius have to behave suggestively _now_ of all times? Remus' logic screamed at him to back away from the borderline intimate contact as he usually would, however, the desire to be close to Sirius was too powerful for him to obey his brain. "Would you hit a girl?" Remus whispered.

"What?" inquired Sirius in bewilderment. "Which girl?" Had Bellatrix hurt Remus in some way? Cousin or not, he'd kill the bitch if she had.

_He'll hate me if I tell him the truth._ Remus tried to think of a convincing lie, but when he glanced upward into Sirius' pleading eyes something in his better judgment broke and forced him to confess. His desire to please Sirius somehow overwhelmed his rationality. "The girls in your fan club, they're the ones that I want to hurt. Not do permanent damage to or anything; just enough to make them go away."

_He's jealous,_ Sirius realised. As much as he didn't want Remus to be pained in any fashion, he had to admit to himself that he was secretly pleased. "Why?" He already knew, but it seemed proper for Remus to officially tell him before they could begin snogging.

"I…" Remus' heart was beating so fast he wondered why it didn't explode from his chest.

Sirius felt Remus' hand grasp his shirt nervously, and decided that it might be easier if he said it. "You fancy me." When Remus didn't reply he used his index finger to tilt Remus' chin, which was resting against his chest, upwards so that they made eye contact. "Don't you, Remus?"

The Prefect again felt the impractical urge to start weeping. The impulses were becoming absurd. _What's going on? I'm not usually THIS pathetic!_ "Yes. I'm sorry, Sirius. I've tried so hard not to, but-"

The finger on Remus' chin moved to cover his lips. "It's all right." Sirius smiled and winked. "I fancy you, too."

"I…You…" Remus blinked at him in astonishment before doing what Sirius had been praying for over the past six months. He kissed him. It was greedy and demanding, and not at all how Sirius expected Remus to kiss, but the pureblood wasn't about to complain. He slid his eager tongue past Remus' hungry lips and moved his talented hands into Remus' soft hair.

It wasn't long before Sirius had Remus on his back and was unbuttoning the lycanthrope's shirt. Remus' hands were busy traveling down Sirius' muscled back before grabbing his arse.

Sirius groaned his approval into Remus' mouth. His hands abandoned Remus' shirt, which was now completely undone even though it was still on, in favour of taking up the task of unfastening Remus' trousers. The bulge he felt between Remus' thighs encouraged him to swiftly take the button out of the hole. Sirius had the zipper halfway down when a thought occurred to him.

_We're moving awfully fast. I always figured that Remus would want to take things slowly_. He ceased snogging Remus fiercely so that he could look at his friend-turned-lover's face. Remus' cheeks were flushed, his forehead was sweaty, and his lips were wet from Sirius' kisses. He looked incredibly delectable. However, something wasn't right. _It's the charm._ _Doing this is what Remus desires, but I'm sure that if he were thinking correctly he wouldn't want to do it YET._

Remus leaned upwards slightly to grab the skin on the side of Sirius' neck with his teeth and hold it in his mouth so that he could massage it with his tongue. "Why'd you stop?" he murmured, breath hot and damp against Sirius, before he began nipping and sucking again.

Sirius groaned, half from pleasure and half from the reluctant words he had to say. "I'm taking – ah!" Sirius cried out midsentence as Remus gave a particularly hard suck on his throat and ran a finger down the crevice of Sirius' ample buttocks simultaneously. Admirably, he persevered, "–ad-advantage of you."

The only response Remus chose to make to what he considered a ludicrous notion was to slide his hands inside Sirius' shirt so that he could run his digits along Sirius' spine, and buck his hips upwards so that their clothed groins pressed together.

"Shite!" The animagus pushed himself off of Remus and scrambled backwards a few paces on his hands and rear.

"What's wrong?" Remus queried, sitting up. The pupils of his stunning eyes were dilated with lust as he stared at Sirius in bemusement.

Sirius had to look away from the sexily disheveled bookworm to avoid flinging himself upon him. "You want this now, but tomorrow…Well, you may regret moving so fast." He tugged on a lock of his own black hair to motivate himself to force out the rest of the difficult words. "So, even though I want you – Dear Merlin, Moony, I _want_ you! – I wouldn't forgive myself if you regretted something you did with me."

Remus smiled his soft, appreciative smile that he hadn't been able to use all day since powerful longings had been plaguing him. "That's nice of you, Sirius, but I won't regret anything." _Honestly, how could he think that I would? He's gorgeous and clever and funny and loyal and…MINE!_ He wasn't sure where the last part came from, but suddenly he wished to claim Sirius, and neglecting his cravings was uncharacteristically impossible at this point.

Sirius was about to protest that the Prefect couldn't be certain of that when Remus commenced crawling toward him with a predatory expression. His unbuttoned shirt was dragging on the ground as he progressed, and the stimulating sight made the blood beneath Sirius' navel burn with concupiscence. Sirius realised that if Remus reached him and pinned him down he wouldn't be able to resist. That could ruin his relationship with Remus before it had even started once the enchantment wore off.

"Finete Incantatem!" he declared breathlessly after rapidly drawing his wand and pointing at Remus.

Remus trembled a bit as the spell coursed through him. Then, he shook his head to clear it. "What was that for, Padfoot?"

Sirius blinked in surprise as he stowed his wand. "Don't you feel any different? Less angry or…" He almost blushed, but not quite. _Blacks don't blush._ "Lusty?"

Remus evaluated it, and perceived that he did indeed feel calmer, though there remained an insistent throbbing between his legs due to his snogging with Sirius. "I do, actually." He was about to thank Sirius, however, a question struck him. "How did you know there was a spell on me? What curse was it?"

"A charm, not a curse. It was a Lust Charm," Sirius answered awkwardly, deliberately choosing to answer the second inquiry first. "I knew it had been cast on you because…"

"Because why?" Remus encouraged placidly or as placid as one could be with a painful erection.

"Because I'm the one that did it." He'd truly cast three of them, but he decided Remus didn't need to become privy to that.

"You did what?" This question was rhetorical, but Remus quickly replaced it with one that wasn't. "_Why_?"

"I wanted to see if you fancied me." He had deemed it such a brilliant plan, but now that he was saying it aloud to Remus he felt incredibly moronic. "I figured you did, but whenever I tried to get you to act on it, you never would. I thought the spell would help you go after what you wanted; go after me if you fancied me."

_It was magic that made me almost attack those girls, so I 'm not losing my control and going mad after all!_ Remus was immensely relieved, but he was also confused. "Sirius, wouldn't it have been easier on all of us if you'd just _told_ me you fancied me?"

Sirius shook his head. When Remus clearly expected a more thorough explanation he averted his eyes. "If I was, er, wrong about how you felt, then it would've made things weird between us. I didn't want to risk saying something that could ruin our friendship."

"But you love risks."

The disapproval and amusement in Remus' voice caused Sirius to look up and grin, for he was fond of Remus using that tone. "Yeah, but I'd never risk losing you."

For a second, Remus' heart stopped beating. The next second it started beating wildly. He leaned forward and kissed Sirius firmly on the mouth, though not with nearly as much abandon as before.

"You aren't cross with me?" Sirius asked, pleasantly surprised, the moment Remus pulled away.

"Well," Remus began quietly, "you used a spell on me without my consent, which was unfair to me, and could have wound up hurting other students. It was another of your stupid ideas that you rushed into without considering fully."

Sirius lowered his head like a wounded puppy. "I'm sorry."

Remus continued as if he hadn't heard the apology. "But your intentions weren't all bad, and your plan to get us together worked. Plus, you took the charm off of me before we went too far, so…"

Sirius glanced up at Remus' scholarly face, feeling hopeful.

"No, I'm not cross with you." Remus finished. His eyes began to twinkle mischievously. "In fact, I'm feeling so generous about the situation that I'll let you make it up to me."

Sirius beamed and sidled closer to Remus. "Anything you want."

"Anything?" Remus asked with a devious smile that made Sirius' grin widen even further.

"Absolutely. What does the World's Hottest Werewolf wish of me?"

"I want…" Remus strategically placed kisses on the line of Sirius' jaw. "…A dozen galleons." He pulled back swiftly, making Sirius groan in frustration.

Remus chortled at him. "Actually, I think that this will suffice." He took Sirius' hands in his and placed them on the flies that the pureblood had been undoing on Remus' trousers. Ordinarily, Remus would never have behaved in such a forward manner, but - given the fact that Sirius already knew how much Remus desired him – the Prefect didn't see any point in playing coy.

The animagus stared in wonder, first at his hands' location, and then into Remus' eyes. "Are you sure?"

"It's your fault I have this problem," he pointed out in what Sirius considered to be an erotically logical way. "It's only fitting that you should fix it."

Sirius' grey orbs lit up with happiness before darkening with passion. "Of course, Moony. Let Captain Sirius take care of that wooden plank of yours."

Pirates had never been a kink of Remus' before, but they were soon afterwards.

The boys snuck into the dormitory well after curfew a few satisfying hours later. James and Peter were asleep, but James hadn't drawn his curtains and he sat up groggily when he heard them enter.

"Late night, Padfoot?" James asked, rubbing his eyes wearily. Sirius knew that lacking both light and eyeglasses probably made it so that James could only see the general outline of their bodies, and simply suspected it was Sirius and Remus because no one else would come into their dorm in the middle of the night no matter how many times James wished Lily Evans would.

"A bit late," admitted Sirius in what he hoped was a casual tone.

James nodded and turned towards what must resemble the smaller shadow to him. "Everything all right now, Moony?"

"Yes." Remus was glad that the darkness concealed his blush. "Better than all right."

Due to the room's dimness, Sirius and Remus couldn't see James' expression, but they were sure that they heard a smile in his voice when he said, "Good."

Sirius beamed. "It certainly is. G'night, Prongs."

"Night." James drew his curtains shut and presumably laid back down to sleep.

Remus and Sirius changed into pyjamas and shared one last kiss before going to bed separately since they did not want to frighten Peter just yet. Maybe next week.

With the scent of Spring in their hair and the taste of each other on their lips, they both slept well and had peaceful dreams…unless you count the pirates Remus dreamt about.


End file.
